The Wall
by hannah-from-the-hood
Summary: Meet Amber, Kyla, and Jessie- three mean girls who think they can rule the school. By use of the bathroom wall, they trash everything, from the students and teachers to the food. But they soon will see- what happens when you get too out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Normally, and perhaps at your school, people have left their graffiti on the walls. Sometimes the walls say strange, queer things. '_I met your mom last night.' _And sometimes, the walls say boring, stupid things. 'J_anice was here. _And sometimes, the mean girls would get together and write, well, nasty things. '_Riley Vendetta is a whore.'_

The bell sounded for the end of 7th period, and Mrs. Jamison's class pushed and shoved to get out. Among the last to leave were Amber, Jessie, and Kyla; a small little clique. "Did you see Haley's face?" Jessie exclaimed, her snotty laugh echoing down the hallway.

"Um, yeah. It's kind of hard not to, with that big nose sticking out everywhere." Kyla said, throwing her long hair behind her. Jessie laughed again, and Amber sighed. In front of the girls stood a short, thin girl with baggy clothes.

"Were you guys the ones that told Haley Wilson that her boyfriend was cheating on her?" The girl squeaked.

Amber blinked. "That kind of depends. First of all, _who_ are you?"

"I-I'm Jessica Curtis." The girl hesitated.

"Jessica Curtis? Your father owns the peasant shop down the street?" Amber smirked. Behind Amber, Jessie and Kyla snickered into their hands.

"It's a thrift store," Jessica muttered.

"That's what I said," Amber said cooly.

"I'll only go in if I decide I don't care about what the public thinks of me," Kyla said.

"I'll only go in if I want to dress as a fashionably-_challenged_ person for Halloween," Jessie added.

"Well, I'm never going in, ever. And I think we should tell everyone else not to either!" Amber smiled.

"What? All I did was ask a question!" Jessica groaned.

"We don't speak to people who dress like a circus clown..," Kyla murmured, glancing at Jessica's flowered, neon shirt. Jessica blushed out of embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah, and I had a great time with Haley's boyfriend. He's adorable and even said my butt looked better! You can tell Haley that if you want," Amber said, beaming at Jessica.

Jessica huffed and walked away. "I'd rate her a two." Jessie said.

"I'd rate her a 1. She'd be a two if she stopped wearing man clothes." Kyla said.

Riley Vendetta walked as quickly as she could down the hallway.

"I'll give someone 10 bucks to get a paper ball down her shirt!" Ryan grinned, talking to his friends. Ryan was the head of all his jock friends; they did anything he told them to do.

"Dude, it would be hard, with so much boob in the way!" Ryan's buddy, Hector, exclaimed. All the jocks burst into laughter. Riley bit her lip and hurried on- for the comfort and familiarity of her Prius awaited her. Riley sighed with relief as she threw open the main doors, passed all the teachers and students, and saw her car sitting in it's parking spot.

"Are you Riley Vendetta?" A tall girl asked her, the girls' friends glaring at her like she'd just commited a murder.

"Yes...why?" Riley said, hesitating to stop. She'd be humiliated by the boys again if she didn't hurry. The tall girl fought a grin as she handed her something in a little box.

"Word has it you, uh, might need this," She said, and spun away. Riley watched them walk a few feet, before they burst into laughter and pulled out their phones. Riley heard one of the girls mutter something about facebook. _Oh gosh.._ Riley thought. She looked down to open the box. She recoiled in horror when she saw; someone had written her name on a tampon.

Amber, Kyla, and Jessie all walked back to their sportscars. "And so she was like, staring at us as we walked away. It was totally classic." Jessie snort-laughed into her iPhone.

"What? Oh. Well, I'll ask Am-..Yes..Yeah. Okay. No! No, I love you too, but..yes, I..yes. See ya!" She grinned. She tapped the screen and shoved her phone back into her purse.

"Who called you?" Kyla asked her curiously.

"Oh, that was Simon. We're dating now, didn't I tell you guys?" Jessie blush-smiled.

"No way!" Kyla exclaimed. She gave Jessie a hug.

"That's cool news, chicka," Amber smiled.

"Thanks Amber!" Jessie beamed. "Oh, and Amber. Simon wanted to know if we are going to start writing about Riley now too." Kyla and Jessie looked at Amber expectantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Jessie, I obviously got that taken care of. She can't just move in and take my boys' attentions away from _moi_." Amber said.

"Sooo, what'd you write?" Kyla asked, grinning like she always did when she knew gossip was coming, but Amber waved her off.

"You'll see tomorrow morning. It's no big deal, really. Just the truth, I'm sure." Kyla smiled, "You're mischevious. I like that." Jessie sighed. It felt like Amber and Kyla always hit it off while she was stuck in the background.

Riley hurried to get into the safety of her Prius. The jocks were coming, and looking around. And if they figured out what car she drove, she'd never live it down. She never trusted boys. Not since her childhood..

Haunting images of blood and screams filled her mind as she bit her lip.

"I bet you like this, right, _Riley_?"

"Mommy!"

A flash of white light filled her mind suddenly, and she felt a chill across her back. Suddenly the light faded, revealing her steering wheel, her vanilla scented car air freshener, and her present life.

She turned her car on, looked in the mirror, only to realize that when she'd bitten her lip, she'd drawn blood.

She'd been having flashbacks ever since those horrid days. She put the car into reverse, and within minutes she was leaving the town. The trees, buildings, farmhouses and telephone poles zoomed by her as she rounded a few corners of the curvy road. She thought back to before, at school: Who were those rude girls, and who had told them that she was Riley? Of course she had confirmed their suspicions, but how had they known just who to ask?

Constuctive criticism; it's welcomed! :)

**Beta'd by my faboulous little granddaughter, whom I will refer to as my llama:)


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls walked into the side door of the school, still early in the morning. "Ugh, I hate getting up this early. It better be worth it, Amber." Jessie said, plucking at her left eyebrow with tweezers in one hand while balancing a compact mirror in her other. Kyla slapped the mirror out of her hand. "Shut up, Jessie. It'll be good. Amber knows what she's doing." Kyla said, lowering her head to smell her perfume. "Obviously Kyla doesn't doubt me, Jessie, you could take a page from her," Amber hissed, leaning against the cool brick wall to peek around the corner. Jessie sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Jessie, you've been being kind of snobby lately. What gives?" Kyla asked, now using Jessie's mirror to fix her side-part. "I obviously have been being ignored!" Jessie snapped, then caught herself and took a deep breath. "I just feel like you've been pretty, well, happy lately and haven't really stopped to think about me."

Amber smiled to herself, and brushed her pant legs off. Was Jessie actually serious? She was a total nobody without her friends; how could she just go off on them?

"Jessie, I have a question. Are you still in the group?" Kyla asked, glaring at her. "Um..yes? Why wouldn't I be?" Jessie asked with pride, but the hesitation in her eyes gave her away. Amber spun around. "Then you need to decide if you are going to be our friends or such a self obsessed brat," Amber smiled, and spun back around. Before Jessie could respond, Amber looked back around the hallway. "It's safe. Let's make a break for it!" She grinned, and put Jessie to the back of her mind. She finally had time to check the wall!

'The wall' was the wall behind the last stall in the bathroom. All the stall-sides were pretty heavily graffitied, but everyone tried to get the back stall. Its wall had graffiti that every girl wanted to see; the graffiti usually consisted of boy advice from the high schoolers, trash talk from the 7th graders (which was always fun to read) and what everyone else wanted to see.. it was what Amber Kenton, Jessie Quinn, and Kyla Brandon had to say about almost every student, teacher, and celebrity in-the-know.

Amber grinned, pushed up the sleeves on her satin mini-dress, and uncapped her famous silver sharpie. "So what's that important gossip that was worth sneaking in here at 5 a.m to see?" Jessie asked. Amber could tell Jessie was glaring at her without even turning around. She ignored Jessie and turned back to her sanctuary. Twenty minutes later, the fresh gossip was inky silver against the dull black paint. "Let's see what Kyla's news is!" Amber said, happy to know her best friend wouldn't disappoint. She spotted Kyla's hot pink sharpie immediately and began to read out loud. "'Rissa Miller has a muffin top'...'Jessica Curtis's dad's store is for losers'...'Haley Wilson is ugly'." Amber concluded. "You didn't write much," Jessie noted. Kyla turned to give her a dirty look. "I wrote more than you did, you didn't even bring your list." Kyla frowned. Jessie waved her off. "Puh-lease. Gossiping on walls is so 1980. Besides, no one actually reads that stuff." Amber's heart started beating rather quickly. She turned to Kyla. "Who's Haley Wilson?" Amber asked, trying to make her humiliation pass off as interest. "Oh, some 7th grade girl. She isn't actually that ugly, but she hangs out with the circus kid. I don't like her." Kyla said, fighting a smile at referring to Jessica as 'the circus kid'. Jessie looked outraged. "You guys lie in your gossip just to hurt someone's feelings? That's kind of pointless.. it's not going to hurt Jessica at all. And Amber? How ignorant are you? I mean, just yesterday you stole Haley's boyfriend!" Jessie stomped her foot. "Are you on your period or something? You need to stop being such a-" Kyla started, but Jessie cut her off. "Such a what? What are you going to do? Ignore me more than you already do?" Jessie stormed out of the bathroom. Seconds later, Amber and Kyla heard the side door to the school slam shut. "You aren't going to go after her?" Kyla asked. "Nah. She's just a bump in the road." Amber said, and turned back to her wall. "So what'd you write?"Kyla asked. "I wrote some stuff.. no big deal, really. Not much gossip going around." Amber said, but her mind had suddenly constructed a few things to say. She dug through her bag and uncapped her blue sharpie. Things were about to get fun. She turned to the wall, and knowing how Jessie knew her handwriting, she tilted her hand and tried to make it as sloppy as possible. "_Jessie...Quinn...wets...the...bed."_ Amber muttered as she wrote. "How can you write about Jessie though?" Kyla asked, her mouth agape. "It's not like she hasn't written about us before. Except for she isn't gutsy enough to do it around us. That's why she deleted us both on Friend Project." Amber said, pushing up her sleeves once more. "You're kidding?" Kyla asked, uncapping her sharpie to write something about Jessie as well. "Nope. Besides, 'nobody reads it', right?" Amber grinned, and turned to the wall.


End file.
